There's two of them
by Leprechaun123
Summary: James Potter isn't an only child. What if the Slytherins tried to hurt him through his first year sister?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing although it would be wicked if I did. All I own is a pen, notebook and Diana.

'Get up, get up, get up', a young female voice repeated excitedly as the owner bounced on her big brother's bed.  
'Diana, get off' grumbled James Potter.  
'But we go to Hogwarts today, so get up' Diana explained as she kept bouncing. It was Diana's first year at Hogwarts while James was going back for his fourth year. Another year of mischief, friends and asking out a beautiful, red-headed young witch who, despite all his best efforts, always said no. He remembered her flowing red hair and the way she laughed when Remus or one of the girls made a joke. He pictured her smiling as she found a good part in a book or frowning in concentration when she was doing homework. At the thought of Lily, James was up.  
'Well, c'mon then slowpoke' James teased as he flung Diana over his shoulder, her dark hair flying. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon entering, he spotted his best friend and adopted brother, Sirius Black, shovelling cereal into his mouth.  
'Nice look' he mumbled through his mouthful of food. Confused, James looked down at what he was wearing. All he saw was a T-shirt and boxer shorts.  
'Honestly James, you could have covered up before you came down' his mother reprimanded him as she gave Diana her breakfast. 'Go change now before you eat'. She shooed him out of the kitchen.

-

Two hours later they were on the train to Hogwarts. Sirius and James were trying to find a cabin with three free seats for them and Diana.  
'Here we go' Sirius explained thankfully. James smiled and then froze when he saw who was in the cabin. It was the girl who haunted his dreams at night; the one who he hadn't stopped thinking about since the day before summer. Lily Evans.  
'C'mon, James move. You're blocking the doorway' Diana exclaimed as she ducked under his arm. 'Excuse me. Are these seats taken?' she asked Lily.  
,'No, you can take them' Lily replied distractedly.  
'Well Evans' Sirius greeted her.  
'Sirius Black, are you going to torment me the entire way to school' Lily growled frustrated that her journey was already disrupted by the Marauders, even if it was only two of them.  
'Why, Evans, I'm offended that you would think I would do that' Sirius replied with feigned mock hurt. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
'You have tormented me since first year. You and the rest of the Marauders' Lily spat out bitterly.  
'Ohhh, you're Lily Evans. You're the girl James doesn't shut up about' Diana interrupted in realisation.  
'Diana' James reprimanded sharply.  
'James' Diana threw back.  
'Now would be a great time for you to be quiet' James said abruptly. 'Before you embarrass me any further'. He glared at Diana who smiled sweetly at him.  
'James, she may be your sister but leave her alone or find another seat' Lily said firmly. James couldn't argue with the girl he had fallen in love with so he gave in, and shut up. He had to listen to Diana blabber on about how much he talked about Lily to Lily for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.

-

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Diana was called to follow Hagrid but she didn't move a muscle.  
'Go on then' James said and gave her a little shove in the back.  
'I'm scared' Diana whispered. 'What if I get sorted into Slytherin?' James kneeled down to Diana's level so he could look her in the eyes.  
'Diana, listen very carefully. You won't get sorted into Slytherin because the Sorting Hat takes into account your wishes', he explained 'Plus you're too nice to be Slytherin'. He grinned and Diana smiled back. She took a deep breathe and slowly walked over to Hagrid, looking over her shoulder to make sure James hadn't run away and left her all alone.  
As she followed Hagrid, she got onto a boat with three other girls. She didn't like the look of the one who kept glaring at her every so often. Upon arrival at the gates, they met Professor McGonagall exactly like every first year group before them. They got told the rules and then formed a long line to follow Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. As they walked in, Diana spotted her brother along with the rest of the Marauders who all gave reassuring smiles and a thumbs up from Sirius. When they reached the front of the hall, the names were called in alphabetical order.  
'Black, Regulus' shouted Professor McGonagall. A young boy smirked and walked up. Noticing the name, Diana turned around and look at James who shook his head to stop her asking questions. She sighed and turned back around. McGonagall had managed to sort a few wizards into houses in the few minutes and there were only a few left.  
'McMillan, Maria'.  
'Gryffindor'  
'Potter, Diana'. Diana nervously climbed the steps and cautiously sat down on the stool.  
'Hmm, you are smart so you would do well in Ravenclaw. You tolerate your brother extremely well so Hufflepuff is an option but you are like your brother. Mischievous, but brave and loyal so GRYFFINDOR it is.' With a sigh of relief, Diana slipped of the stool and nearly ran to Gryffindor's table. She caught James's eye and he gave her a knowing look.  
'Lastly, Tonks, Nymphadora'  
'Gryffindor' As the last girl sat down beside Diana, Dumbledore stood up to says few words and then everybody tucked into food.

-

After dinner, Diana was going up to the dorms when she got blocked by Regulus Black and the fourth year bullies in Slytherin.  
'Well, well, well if it isn't Potter's little sister' said Bellatrix Lestrange.  
'It would probably kill Potter if anything happened to you' taunted Lucius Malfoy 'Wouldn't want anything to happen now, would we?' Diana gulped in fear. Just then James walked out of the Great Hall with the rest if the Marauders, laughing. As he took in the scene in front of him, his laugh fell flat and his eyes narrowed. He stepped protectively in front of Diana.  
'Don't you ever go near my sister again' James spat out.  
'Or what you'll set the werewolf on us' Lucius retorted as the rest of the group laughed.  
'No, but you hurt her and you will pay' James threatened.  
'It wouldn't be that much fun to hurt her anyway. She's too small and would just crumple', Bellatrix laughed. With that they all turned to leave except for Regulus.  
'Your big brother can't protect you all the time' he threatened and then ran after the rest of the group.  
'I hate my brother' Sirius growled.  
'We all hate your brother' James replied 'C'mon Diana, I'll bring you up to the dorms'. With that the group retired for the night and Diana got ready for her first night at Hogwarts, knowing more interactions like today would occur.

Ok, I know it isn't very good but reviews would be appreciated and if you feel I should continue, please tell me because I do have more but I won't post it if this is rubbish.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but my pen, notebook and Diana.

The first two weeks at Hogwarts was going well for Diana. Aside from the run in with the Slytherins, Diana was enjoying her time at school. At the moment, she was late for her next class. She pushed open the door of Professor McGonagall's classroom, all ready for her telling off when she spotted... James? The entire class turned towards the door.  
'Miss Potter, I believe you are in the wrong classroom' McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Diana felt the blood rush to her cheeks. 'Mr Potter, would you help her find her way please' James sighed and grabbing his sister by the shoulders, turned her around and moved her out the door.  
'Miss Evans, make sure Mr Potter doesn't get lost on his way back' James froze and Diana sent a knowing smirk towards him. He gave her a small shove on the back to get her moving. Lily sighed and got up. She marched past the Potters and Diana heard her mutter  
'Always have to be the one to babysit no good slackers' Diana frowned slightly.  
'Go now, Mr Potter' James's long legs quickly caught up to Lily while Diana ran slightly to catch up as true door closed behind them. They walked in silence down the corridor until Lily broke it.  
'Diana, what do you have now anyway?' She queried.  
'Oh right yeah' Diana dug through her satchel and kept handing books to James. After swiftly acquiring eight books (very heavy books he might add) he decided to check what was in her bag.  
'Di, how is all this in your bag?'  
'One of the sixth years showed me a spell which makes your bag bigger on the inside than on the outside' she explained.  
'I know that spell but I've never got it to work properly' Lily mused 'How did you do it?'  
'I didn't. She told me it was the Undetectable Extension Charm and she needed to practise for class so I let her use my bag. Aha here it is!' Diana triumphantly held up her journal. She opened it and studied the schedule on the inside. 'Charms' She tilted her head to the side as if trying to place the classroom inside the map in her head. James coughed and pointed to the door beside him.  
'I think this is it' He smirked. Diana scowled and went to move past him to get through but James blocked her way. 'What do you say to your kind, handsome, big brother?'  
'Move?'  
'Nope'  
'Move now?'  
'Wrong again' Diana's scowl deepened.  
'James'  
'Diana'  
'Oh, just say thank you' Lily interrupted.  
'Thank you' Diana muttered.  
'Ding ding ding, we have a winner' James moved away from the door.  
'Finally' Diana exclaimed. She pushed open the door.  
'Ms Potter, You're late' Professor Flitwick stated.  
'Sorry, I got lost sir'  
'Ok, join up with young Black there' He pointed at Regulus.  
'Oh joy' were the last words heard by the two fourth years before the door closed in their faces. They turned around and headed back to class. If anybody else had been standing in the hallway, they would have heard James Potter saying  
'So will you go out with me?' before they turned the corner back to Transfigurations.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, playing chess.  
'Bishop to C4' Said Remus.  
'Knight to F6' Sirius countered.  
'Queen to H7. Checkmate' Remus cheered.  
'I demand a replay'  
'You are such a sore loser' Diana stormed in with her head bent low, muttering to herself.  
'Lousy, good-for-nothing jerk' The boys looked up towards the tunnel and gave each other curious looks. Remus got up off the ground and walked over to the entrance to the girls dorms, blocking her way. Sirius quickly caught on to what was happening and slipped quietly behind her, leaving her no escape.  
'What's going on, Diana?' Remus questioned. Diana's head shot up.  
'Nothing' came the immediate response. She went to move past him but Remus shifted his position, once again blocking her way.  
'Really? So you mutter angrily to yourself often then?' He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
'It's a Potter flaw?' She said unconvincingly.  
'Potters don't have flaws apparently'  
'Since when did you become such a expert on Potters?'  
'Since I became friends with Prongs. We get reminded of his wonderfulness at least once a day' Diana ran out of comebacks and sighed.  
'I got put with Regulus Black for Charms...' She started.  
'That's enough to get anyone angry' Sirius interrupted. Diana jumped, as she only realised Sirius was behind her. After she got over her shock, she scowled since he had stopped her explanation.  
Anywayy' she continued 'That wasn't so bad because we didn't have to talk but we went to Potions afterwards and Slughorn decided to pair us together as well. We actually had to talk during that class but he made me do all the work. Transfigurations, we were made sit beside each other and Defence Against the Dark Arts, we were told to perform spells against each other. We were leaving DADA and he walked past and turned to one of the other Slytherins and said 'She's the one from the blood traitor family. Her brother thinks he is the best thing going around here'. I stood up for him and I got caught by Professor McGonagall for calling Regulus 'a lying, selfish little prick who gets anything he wants because he follows You-Know-Who'. I have a week of detention for accusing a fellow student of such horrible things' she finished. Sirius and Remus were in fits of laughter at the thought of Diana calling Regulus a prick.  
'You're like your brother alright' Remus said once he finished laughing.  
'James did the same to Lucius after he heard him call Lily 'a mud blood' in First Year but he put a curse on him as well' Sirius recalled. Diana sighed.  
'My parents are gonna kill me because I got detention so early' She grumbled.  
'C'mon, it can't be that bad. Who's it with?' Remus asked.  
'McGonagall'  
'Oh, it will be bad' Sirius stated. Remus glared at him over Diana's head. Diana's eyes widen in terror.  
'I'm going to bed.' She said quietly and slipped past Remus. The boys watched her climb the stairs and as soon as she turned the corner, Remus slapped Sirius over the back of the head.  
'We were trying to keep her calm'  
'Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. C'mon, how about another game of chess?'  
'Fine. One more.' With that the two boys settled down to another game of chess.

The next morning at breakfast, Diana sat with Nympadora Tonks and Maria McMillan. They were chatting together when the Marauders walked in. James walked past Diana and ruffled her hair. Diana turned around and scowled before fixing her hair. About fifteen minutes later, the post started arriving. Owls dropped letters on every table, and they were nearly all gone when Sirius pointed his finger and in a very loud voice, said  
'James, isn't that Skyfall' Everybody at the Gryffindor table watch the Potters' gray and white speckled owl fly towards them and drop a Howler in front of Diana. She stared at out in horror. With her mouth wide open, she turned and looked at James. He just shrugged his shoulders but came over to sit beside her. Cautiously, she picked up the Howler. It flew out of her hands and her mother's voice came yelling through  
'DIANA DOREA POTTER! HOW COULD YOU? DETENTION WITHIN THE FIRST TWO WEEKS IN SCHOOL. DON'T YOU START ACTING LIKE YOUR BROTHER, ENDING UP IN DETENTION EVERY WEEK. I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU, YOUNG LADY. And James dear, KEEP AN EYE ON HER' with that the Howler blew up and the smell of burning paper filled the room.  
'You got detention?' James asked, his voice deathly quiet. Diana was still in shock over what happened and didn't hear what James said. When she registered that he had spoken to her, she looked up at him. The disappointment was evident in his eyes. Tears started to form in Diana's eyes. She didn't want the whole school to see her cry and without answering, she got up and ran out of the Great Hall. James could hear sniggers coming from the Slytherin table and giving them his best evil glare, he too left the Great Hall leaving the rest if the table in shock. Slowly, the noise started to pick up as people started talking and going back to breakfast with the exception of two groups of friends and a certain red-headed fourth year who was starting to see the good in James Potter.

There. Chapter 2. Once again, Reviews are greatly appreciated and if I get one more, the next chapter will be up by next week. Two and it might be Saturday :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine :'(

James stomped the entire way to the Gryffindor common room.  
'Wingardium Leviosa' He growled at the Fat Lady.  
'There is no need to be so rude' the Fat Lady reprimanded as she opened up. James just blanked her and kept walking. With his head down, he made his way towards the dorms. When he had nearly reached the entrance to the boys dorm, he heard a small whimper coming from the corner. Turning around, he spotted his little sister curled up on the window ledge. Her head was on her knees and if it wasn't for her shoulders shaking, you wouldn't have noticed her crying. Immediately, James' heart broke at the sight of her and his anger melted away. Softly, he walked over to Diana.  
'Hi' He whispered as he placed his hand on her back. Diana lifted her tearstained face towards him for a minute and then turned her head to look out the window. James sat down beside her and looked out the window as well. He could see as far as the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake sparkling under the sun's rays. Since it was Saturday, there were students scattered all over the grounds. He spotted the rest of the Marauders sitting under the tree beside Black Lake and it looked like Sirius was trying to hit on a girl sitting with her friends a little way off. James noticed that one of her friends had bright red hair which the sun bounced off and gave it a fiery glare.  
'Are you angry at me?' Diana's voice dragged him out of his daydream. He glanced over at her and took in her disheveled appearance. He rubbed a hand through his hair.  
'No. I'm not angry.' He started 'I am just slightly disappointed. Why didn't you tell me you had gotten detention?'  
'I was afraid of what you would say' Diana explained.  
'Di, you are supposed to be the good one out of us. I'm the messer. You aren't supposed to get detention.' He replied with a teasing grin. Diana smiled.  
'What did you do anyway?' He asked.  
'I called Regulus Black a a lying, selfish little prick' She stated.  
'McGonagall catch you?'  
'Yep'  
'When do you have detention?'  
'Monday'  
'Is it with McGonagall?'  
'Yep'  
'She won't be too hard on you. You just don't want detention with Filch!' James smirked.  
'James, this is my first and last detention. You heard Mum's disappointment with the Howler' Diana turned her head back towards the window. James placed a hand on her knee.  
'Hey. Don't worry. Mum and Dad don't care as long as it was for a good reason' He reassured her. 'C'mon, it's a lovely day and you shouldn't be stuck inside sulking' He got up and put his hands on his hips. Diana sighed and got up reluctantly. James slung an arm over her shoulder and guided her out the door. With their issues solved for the time being, the siblings walked out of Gryffindor together.

Over at Black Lake, the rest of the Marauders were lounging under the oak tree. They were all bored out of their skulls when Remus sat up  
'Hey Padfoot, I bet you 10 fizzing wizzbees that you can't get a date with Marlene by using a cheesy pickup line' Remus challenged.  
'With my handsome looks and dashing charm, you had better make it 15' Sirius retaliated.  
'Deal' The two boys shook hands and Sirius turned around so that he faced the girls blanket a little way off.  
'Hey Marlene' He shouted. Irritated, Marlene moved her head around to look at him.  
'What?'  
'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together' He said smoothly. Marlene looked disgusted.  
'Why would you rearrange it when N and O are already besides each other' She shot down his attempt. Sirius' expressions changed from shocked to thoughtful to cocky.  
'Ok. Well then did you eat a lot of Beryllium, Gold and Titanium?' He asked. She gave him a questioning look. Full' he finished. Marlene smiled.  
'I have never heard that line before' She commented to the three other girls.  
'I must admit, it's good' Lily complimented.  
'So Marlene would you go out with me?' Sirius asked.  
'Yes, I would. Even if it is for your originality' She replied. Remus groaned and fell backwards onto the grass.  
'So what other pickup lines do you know?' Marlene asked.  
'Here's a good one. Do you have the time?' Sirius replied.  
'Yep. It's twenty past eleven.' Marlene stated looking at her watch. Sirius shook his head.  
'No. I meant the time to write down my phone number.' He said with a cocky smile. The girls all giggled and even Remus cracked a smile.  
'I have one' James' deep voice said from behind Lily. All heads turned towards him. He looked at Lily and softly said 'Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye' Subconsciously Lily rubbed her eye. 'Oh wait, it's just a sparkle I see' He finished with a slight smile and Lily couldn't help but smile back.  
'Aw, that's soooo sweet' Marlene cooed. James grinned.  
'Thank you Marlene. It always has been a favourite with the ladies' Lily's smile faltered slightly at the thought of James flirting with other girls but she quickly shook the jealousy away. 'So what happened since I left?' and with that the boys launched into the story of Sirius and Remus's bet and how the conversation of pick up lines came around.

Sorry it's so long since I last updated but I've had exams and loads of extra work from school for the last few weeks. Not entirely certain if this chapter is good or not but like always please Read and Review!


End file.
